New demigods
by Perce123
Summary: SYOD Submit your own demigod! If you fill out the form on the first page in a review or PM to me I will put you in the story. YOu will get POV chaps. and a backstory unless you want to submit a backstory yourself. I will not get everyone and SYOD will always be open until I say which be a loong time from now. See ya there!
1. Chapter 1

**Godly parent (Please no Big Three or Maidens like Artemis and Hestia but Athena is okay):**

**Age:**

**Appearance (clothes and your face and stuff like that):**

**Height:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Personal weapon (example Percy's Riptide):**

**If you have a personal weapon does it have a disguise?:**

**Magical item (example Annabeth's invisibility cap):**

**Romance or secret crushes (Boyfriend or Girlfriend if so is he or she demigod or mortal. Choose to fill out another in same review or PM or just give me an example of them):**

**Special powers:**

**Personality:**

**Who do you dislike?:**

**Disorder (Dyslexia, ADHD stuff like that)**

**Other stuff you feel is important:**

**That should do it and I will give you some Point of view chapters and a backstory and your boyfriend or girlfriend POV chaps. too. See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

Percy POV

Ok so today we got a new demigod and I got to show her around. Her name is Katrina Juncus and she's 12 and from the the time I spent showing her around I gathered she is kind, happy, and maybe loyal. When we passed the archery range she seemed eager to try it. Maybe she's a daughter of Apollo. But then again she seemed to radiate an energy that grew stronger when we walked past plants and especially past the Demeter cabin. Maybe she's a daughter of Demeter. I don't know. After, I took her to the Big House to watch the instructional video. "Ok you go in there and watch the video, it's about a half hour long and I'll be out here to take you to the Hermes cabin" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"That's where you're gonna stay until you're claimed." I answered.

"Oh"

That night at the campfire she was claimed about 5 minutes in. She was a daughter of Demeter after all. Her half siblings offered her a seat and after took her to the cabin.

Ch 2

Katrina POV

_Three Years Later_

It's been three years since I was introduced to gods and monsters. And in that time I have had the same recurring nightmare. I am loyal to anyone I meet but Percy treats me like his little sister so I am really loyal to him and Annabeth and since I got here I dream of standing in a pit next to Nico di Angelo below us stretches a pit to Tartarus with Percy in it holding onto a ledge no wider than a bookshelf. He's holding Annabeth and me and Nico are reaching out to him "Meet us at the Doors!" He yells and lets go of the ledge. We look up and see a giant floating ship and we climb a rope up to it then we fly out and when we get out the pit collapses and I wake up. I look at my clock and its 4:00 AM but I'm up for the day. I'm usually happy but waking up is an exception. Trying not to wake up my brothers and sisters I get my usual clothes and change in the bathroom. I'm wearing green tights, a blue long sleeve shirt, and black converse. I brush my shoulder blade length blonde hair **(AN sorry I forgot what you said your hair color was). **I grab my charm bracelet and head to the flower beds until 7:00 when its time to wake up. I sit down and look at the flowers. It's usually hard to sit still but since I can control plants I make do funny things and dance and whatnot.

Around five one of my sisters comes out and tells me I woke her up.

"I'm sorry," I say but she's only 8 so she accepts my apology right away. She sits next to me and laughs when I make the flowers dance.

"You can probably do it too just concentrate" I say

"Whats concentrate?" she asks.

"Where you think super hard about something"

"So I have to think super hard about moving a flower?"

"Yep"

She stares at a flower and after 10 minutes a pedal moved.

"I DID IT!" she screams but quickly puts a hand over her mouth but all we heard was a "Huh" from a sleeping camper. It's 6:55 now and I tell her we should go back because the bugel will blow soon. I didn't mention her name, her name is Abby. Campers are waking up now and are getting dressed. The bugel blew which meant breakfast. I went straight to the pavillion and sat down and waited for my cabin to get breakfast. But Chiron had an announcement. He said new demigods arrived overnight and they are injured.

**AN Hope you guys don't get mad because only one demigod was added but it was th first one i read and I wanted to update** **more coming soon! BTW it was Pen name: I am Harry Son of Lupa's girlfriend sorry but it was the PM's that I read first**


	3. AN

**Authors note SORRY not a chapter but I wanted to say I will be adding my own demigod soon. Just letting you know!**


	4. They're here!

Ch. 3

Katrina POV

When Chiron said we have new campers I have to admit I was a little excited. Yeah, I'm an awkward extrovert. Anyways, when he said that my boyfriend Harry Lebeo sat down next to me. He's from Camp Jupiter and is the son of Lupa. Don't ask me how his dad and her made him but I'm pretty sure he just thought she was a regular wolf and said "YOLO B****S". Does that count as beastiality? He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I guess it was hard because he's 6'4 and I'm 5'3 but he managed. He was wearing his usual outfit, pale blue shorts, black T-shirt (It's like 90 degrees out, why?), and grey volleys.

"Hey, Jacob." I call him that sometimes because he can turn into a wolf and guess what, it's his middle name. He didn't pick it, luck of the draw. He laughed. He always does.

"Stop calling me that."

"Nope."

"You're lucky I love you."

"You are too." Anyways the real reason he's over here is probably because he knows I like new people.

"Ok, so the new people are in the infirmary, how do I know this? Well lets say I got into a fight with an Ares kid. I won but he got a cheap shot and stabbed me in the shoulder before it got physical." He says.

Before he stopped talking the new kids stepped out of the infirmary with Camp Half-Blood water bottles of nectar. One of them with his arm around a girl limping named Jesse and Caitlin. The others without girl or boys. **(AN Doing single people first but the one with the girl is mine) **There was another girl Ifin out her name is Alexandra a.k.a. Alex, and a boy named Jack. **(AN For now only four) **

**-TIME SKIP 1 DAY.-**

Ch. 4

Harry POV

When I met the the four campers in the infirmary I felt like I didn't like them. Especially Jesse. Although he was loyal to his girlfriend whose bed he stayed beside all night he was playing with a lighter that looks like a sharks face, which probably (and isn't) used for smoking. (Go to this link to find out what it looks like: search?client=tablet-android-gigabyte&hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=980&bih=528&q=shark+lighter&oq=shark+light&gs_l=img.1.2.0l7j0i5l3.167.5621.0.8..2320.0j6j1j1j6-1.9. ...0...1c.1. ..1.9. 9WzXI#imgrc=oqFpjN0nWl9NVM%253A%3B0EmtT64KvApuBM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Ffiles%252Fphotos%252F743723% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Faccessories%252Fshark-zippo-lighter%3B250%3B250.) When she woke up he was sleeping and she sat up but winced and grabbed her leg. Hearing her whimper he sat up and got ambrosia (Sorry so cliche). He gave her a square and kissed her. I was weirded out because they were only about 12. Jesse seemed dark and mysterious so I got a bad vibe from him, but I shouldn't talk because my mom is a wolf. He looked down stairs grabbed her hand and said-

"Hold your-"

"Breath" she finished. He smiled and they disappeared-wait what! I smelled smoke and saw little wisps of fire and smoke where they just were. Judging by the fire I'd say he's a son of Hephaestus.

At the campfire they were claimed at the same time. Caitlin was claimed by two pink doves landing on her shoulder.

"All hail Caitlin Stacy daughter of Aphrodite, Lady of the doves, Goddess of Love." Chiron said.

Then "All hail Jesse James Son of Hephaestus God of Fire and forges." What'd I tell ya? I looked at Katrina. Earlier I told her about the fire and teleporting. She thought what I thought, he could be just like Leo Valdez the fire user. Then ten minutes later Alex and Jack were claimed. Jack got golden wings and Chiron said "All hail Jack Nexus Mailstorm Son of Nike Goddess of Victory." The wings faded away.

Then Alex was claimed. All the campers groaned. She was a daughter of Apollo and I guess he got lazy and a sign just came and said-My Daughter- From Apollo. Well that was thankfully the last claiming. Afterwards we spotted Caitlin and Jesse in the strawberry fields. Worried the harpies would find them past curfew I went to them. It was a full moon and they were watching it. Caitlin was in Jesse's lap and they were starting to drift off. The harpies were about to come out in five minutes so I ran to them. I noticed Jesse's ear perk up and he opened his lighter and the fire came to his hand! He threw the fireball at me. I turned into a wolf and absorbed the blast. I turned back to human and he looked shocked. He clicked his lighter closed and the fire dissipated. He grabbed Caitlin and she breathed in and held it and they teleported to the Aphrodite cabin to say goodnight and Jesse went to his cabin. So he's a fire user?!

**(AN Im not copying Leo Im gonna have a twist in the next chapter!)**


	5. The Assault

Ch.5

Jack POV

There was literally no one in the Nike cabin. There was an old lime in the mini fridge, could be a kiwi, no way to tell. There was a basketball court out front but what's the point? No one here. I don't know what's worse, the loneliness or the painting of Nike staring at me. I would take it down but Nike would battle me and we would be evenly matched because I'm her son. I noticed a trap door under the rug and opened it. It led to a set of stairs to a basement and a torch on the wall. I took it off the torch and explored. I went around a HUGE room and for about five minutes I was looking for the exit, but then I ran straight into a-MY MOM. At least it looked like Nike. There were two though... wait what did my mom call them? Nikai. Nikette singular. **(The more you know!) **In the middle there was a glass display case with a Celestial Bronze sword with an engraving on the hilt that said Victory in greek. I took it and looked at it. I brought it upstairs and strapped it to my belt for backup because I had two stygian iron swords named Death and Carnage.

I heard a twig snap and turned around as fast as I could and stood by the door with my swords. And the intruder came in and I recognized him immediately-Jesse without Caitlin-.

"Where's Caitilin?" I asked.

"Meeting her sisters," He answered.

"Oh."

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked

"Sure,"

"Do you think it's intimidating that I you know..." He opened his lighter and the fire went to his hand.

"No, it's kind of cool actually," I said

"Because, I think Caitlin is kind of scared because last night when Harry came up to us I could have killed him. And remember 2 months ago?" I did. When we ran away a cyclops came after us he discovered he had powers and we were still learning to see through the Mist but Jesse saw it. He started burning it and we thought it was a cop. Caitlin was crying and I was screaming at him. We thought he killed a cop. I was convinced but Caitlin couldn't get the image out of her head so she cried for two days straight and stills believes he killed someone. We had to convince her he was a fake.

We felt a rumble that vibrated the back of our teeth. He ran outside and what we saw iced my blood, literally. And ice chariot carried by flying white wolves was overhead. It was Khione.

Ch. 6

Alex POV

Being new in the Apollo cabin is weird. Since this guy Will Solace I heard of left everyone was sad. So they did archery to take it off their mind. Everyone flinched every time I shot an arrow. Poetry wasn't all bad. This girl Natalie writes funny poems. Like the Haiku "Haikus are hard

but sometimes they can be fun, refrigerator". And the love poems "Roses are grey, violets are another shade of grey, I'm a dog, lets go chase cars". And the ever popular "Roses are red, violets are blue, I have a gun, get in the van". -BOOM-.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled. I looked outside and saw a white frosted chariot wth flying arctic wolves carrying it. It was flying around the Hephaestus cabin. I ran to the Nike cabin to see a quite frozen Jack with Jesse trying to dethaw him.

"What happened?! What happened?!"

"Khione froze him." He said monotonously.

"Can't you melt the ice?!"

"No my lighter isn't working and I'm not a fire user."

"What?"

"Fire user it's-"

"I know but I thought you were."

"No I'm what they call a Pyro. I can only manipulate the fire I can't create it."

"I'm gonna find Caitlin, stay here and try to melt him." He says, and he looks at the Aphrodite cabin and he disappears. The ice was the shape of Jack and about an inch off his skin. I notice three swords on his belt and grab the bronze one. It's frozen to his jeans. Then I realize I don't have a sword but I have a bow and flaming arrows. I twist my golden ring and a bow with brass knuckles so I can hit someone from the side took it's place and my backpack turned into a quiver.

"Don't hate me." I say and shoot a flaming arrow at him. It is taken out of the air by an arctic wolf. I back away and the wolf is attacked by a bigger wolf. The bigger one is tearing it apart-literally. When it's done he turns into a human. I saw him in the infirmary the other day. His name is Harry. He got his shield out by pressing the face of the watch. It gave a high pitch howl and the ice shattered along with everyone's eardrums probably. Jesse teleported back here with Caitlin. Had scratches and his hoodie was basically held together by blood and thread.

"Wolf attack." He said.

"No really?" I noted. Khione's chariot blew up in flames.

"JESSE!" Caitlin yelled.

"It's not me!" He said panicking. The wind seemed to push it down but the wolves were fighting it. Then a dragon took it by it's claws and dragged it to the ground.

"EVERYONE TAKE MY HAND AND HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Jesse yelled. We did and what we saw warmed my heart. I saw seven people. I recognized from the stories I heard. A tanned person with sea green eyes and black hair stepped up and said.

"Hi I'm Percy, theses are my friends Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and my girlfriend Annabeth." Jason was holding the chariot with the winds and Leo had a fire barrier around it. Jesse stepped up.

"Hi." He looked at Leo. "I'm your brother." What else would he say? He smiled

"Can you do this?" He asked. He lit his hand on fire.

"Yes." Leo was looking confused. Jesse opened his lighter and the fire came to his hand.

"You're a fire user?"

"Nope, Pyro. I can only manipulate the fire, not create it."

"You're a god among insects don't let anyone tell you different." Harry left probably to look for Katrina. Jack stepped up.

"So, you're the famous Seven, huh?"

**The Pyro and the Seven were the twists hope you enjoyed! See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Demigods and Hellhounds

**Hey guess what? I'm adding new demigods this chapter! YEA! Also new weapons. I must say mine is pretty awesome.**

Jesse POV

Somehow I thought Khione's punishment would be worse. Yeah 2,000 years in the fields of punishment but... she is so evil. She once almost killed Jason, Piper, and Leo, _twice._ She attacked Camp Half-Blood because she didn't kill them _last_ time. Which meant no argument for her because it was intentional. Key words snapped me out of my trance. Them being _"Here for a reason" _and _"Brought back new ones". _New what? Demigods? Fish? Mr. D's? I shuddered at the thought. I only met him a few days ago and I already don't like him. Nevermind that, focus. They came in with four people. Demigods. **(Only doing four at a time.) **A tall girl who greets me says her name is Tessa. A medium height girl whose name is Harley (Yeah like the motorcycle). A boy that looks about seventeen told me his name was Drake. And a VERY tall person named AJ.

Chiron was behind them so I asked if they were unclaimed. He said they knew they were demigods because they're parents told them and they know they're parents. All this talk about demigods was making me think about weapons. So I went to the forges and started building. When I got there no one was in there which meant I was free to build anything. I thought about what I would make. I wanted a sword that could easily extend from where it was. It got me thinking of Wolverine from The X-Men. I'm building Wolverine claws before I know it. I turn on the radio and pop in a CD next to it. Score! it's my favorite song first: How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20. I grab four gloves. Two for wearing. Two for the claws. I cut off the sides and bottoms of the fingers and thumb. I make a cast of what I want the claws to look like then wait for it to cool. While it's cooling I make the mechanism in which the claws extend from. I slip it on the glove and work on how the claws extend from it. I get the casts of the claws and put them in the holes they extend from. I put heavy duty springs on squares at the top of the claws and make it so the spring pulls on the back of the claws and they extend. The claws are about a foot long so I put leather around them so when they aren't extended I won't hit someone with them. I do the same with the other glove. I think something's missing. I make two lighters and place them at the bottom so when they extend the lids momentarily open and light the blades on fire with a flammable ointment I made on them.

I now have flaming Wolverine claws. I can put out the flame at will so that problem is solved. I go ask Caitlin if she wants a weapon made. She says yes. I ask her what kind and she says two daggers she can have on her boots. I get to work on the sheaths first. They are black leather with adjustable snaps. The knives are flat with a curved blade, a black handle with purple carbon fiber grips. They have Caitlin in cursive on one and Caitlin in greek on the other. I polish it then give it to her.

"Attention! Heroes, demigods, fall in!" Chiron said. "It has come to my attention that there is a pack of wild hellhounds in the woods therefore we will not have capture the flag. However seeing as you are all eager we will play a different game." Everyone murmured. "We will see how many hellhounds each group of two can kill." A great time to put our weapons to use. "The teams are: Jesse James, Caitlin Stacey. Jack Mailstorm, Alexandra Vitale. Tessa Bayberry, AJ Young. Drake James, Harley Shaw. **(The rest are just regular no OC) **Natalie Beth, Anthony William. Aaron Thomas, Sophia Sneed. I didn't hear the rest. "Ok we will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, CHARGE!" I extend my claws and Caitlin unsheathes her knives. My flames on the claws illuminate our see three hellhounds and I retract my claws. I whisper to climb the tree. We do but the hellhounds have our scent. They are the size of bulldozers but we see Tessa and AJ coming closer. They spot the hellhound. AJ started running but Tessa was more cautious. She didn't even have a sword. The third hellhound smells AJ behind him and swats him at the tree. I jump on the hellhound and extend my claws.

"YOU CHOSE THE WRONG WOODS BUB!" I yell. I have Wolverine claws, why not act like him? I stab him in the neck. He is insistent though. I hear a sharp _"Crack!" _and I look up. Embedded in the skull of it was Caitlin's knife. It disintegrates in yellow dust. I fall to the ground from where it's head was 20 feet off the ground.

"Shake it off, just your bones, muscles, and your organs." I seem to groan out. My claws are retracted when the other hellhounds jump on me. Their barks are bone rattling. My ears are ringing. Then silence. Yellow dust rains on me. I see Caitlin standing over me. Her glasses gone, missing a shoe, covered in yellow dust, knives in hand. Is it weird that she's even hotter now than before? AJ and Tessa! I teleport to AJ and he's unconscious. Tessa beside him.

"Why didn't you help?"

"I'm a pacifist." She said

"Of course. Anyways we got to get him back." I tell Caitlin I'll be back. I plug his nose and cover his mouth and teleport to the infirmary. I set him on a bed by Chiron. And go back. Tessa is gone.

"Where'd she go?"

"She left to go back to her cabin." Caitlin answered. We left too. It was almost sundown but we sat in a tree branch hidden by leaves. After a while we started making out. Someone got our attention from below.

"If you guys are still hungry from eating each others faces we're gonna make smores!" I extend my flaming claws and he runs away in fear.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." I say

"How are you so good at building? I mean your instinct? I never thought about it.

"I guess when I build something it becomes a blueprint in my mind." The bugle blew and I realized we missed smores. It was lights out. She breaths in and holds it and I bring her to her cabin. The reason I have them hold their breath is because you get the urge to breath in fast when you disappear and the smoke could suffocate you. The way it works is you turn into smoke and travel at light speed which is why I need to see where I'm going otherwise I could wind up inside a wall. We say goodnight and I go to my cabin to sleep.

**And that is this chapter hope you have enjoyed and yes I put fluff near the end deal with it. See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. AN SORRY!

**Next chapter will be up soon I am having problems with internet and I'm visiting my grandparents right now. So don't worry!**


	8. Killing Time

**Sorry for not updating for a while! My internets been down and then I went to my grandparents, you don't wanna know. Also EXTREME writers block, I spent yesterday googling cures. Anyways enjoy!**

AJ POV

Waking up in the morning sucks. Especially when you wake up in an infirmary with a giant horse/man hybrid thing standing over you... do I smell smoke? The last thing I remember is a giant dog kicking me in the face. I'm gonna be picking out the pads from my skin for a week. My vision turned a sickly shade of green when I tried to sit up. It feels like the time I got drunk on the color amber (Don't ask). I fight it and get up only to make it to the stairs and fall down them.

"Let's get you to your cabin." Chiron said picking me up and putting me on his back. How does he get down stairs? Before I could finish the thought he took off. If you don't like whiplash don't ride a centaur. Seriously. My head feels like it's touching my tailbone.

"Thats enough horseback riding for my life." I say shakily. My sword/boomerang was on my bed in the Iris cabin. It's super bright in here. _She's the goddess of rainbows of course it is, _I thought. I walk to the training area where I see that girl Tessa practicing. Actually she's a pacifist which means she can't hurt anything so it's incorrect when I say _practice. _She was doing this thing with a wooden rapier where she taps the dummies feet with the flat. But she had to follow her schedule. The boy that was in the tree in the woods when the hellhounds got in was scaling the rock wall with lava flowing down it. His name was Jesse or Chester or something. He wore gloves made of leather with all of the fingers cut out except the top. With boxes of metal at the bottom of the gloves it looked like a special weapon. As usual the Ares kids were arguing with someone in the pavilion. I've been meaning to ask about the big crack in the marble floor but never got around to it.

I saw what may or may not have been the boy that showed me camp, Harry. I say that because I know he can be a wolf but some kids had attack animals. I decided to climb the wall. It's warmer than I thought. The lava seemed to go out of it's way to burn you. Fortunately I only got the tread melted off my right shoe. Others weren't so lucky. One guy got all the hair singed on his body to where he was bald and REALLY cold. Anyways I made it to the top and figured out it was way harder to get down.

"Can't get down?" The voiced almost made me jump off. It was that boy named Jesse or Chester or something. I hoped I was right and went with Jesse.

"Jesus dude your freakin' sneaky!"

"I'm a special boy." I can't decide to be mad or laugh. "It might help to take the stairs down dude. But if you want challenge you could climb down." I look to the side and I see a set of stairs going down.

"I gotta ask what is on your hand?" At that moment three flaming blades pop out of the leather they are in. The metal boxes must be lighters. The flame goes out and they go back in. A centaur named Firenze **(Harry Potter fans will get that)** who greeted me when I arrived told us to instruct people or get off. The bugle blows and it's time for lunch. The boy named Drake the people brought here along with me was over at another table. These goblets are amazing. They fill up with any drink and are never ending. Well if it isn't alcoholic. I tried. Flames went up at the Hephaestus table and I saw Jesse looking guilty and mouthing: _whoops. _

Tessa POV

Sword practice for me was awkward. I'm more of a defense person. I kind of massaged the dummies foot with my hilt or flat. But I can make a big force field for people around me. Anyways at lunch a big wall of flames went over the Hephaestus table. Weird. Today is more boring than I thought. I ended up just walking around after. I ended up in the woods on a pile of boulders that kind of looks like a fist from one angle. I heard shuffling behind me and behind the rock I saw someone sitting there. I was sure he hadn't- I smell smoke. He was in a comatose state. He had a big bruise on his forehead. He looked like he fell and was probably unconscious. I dragged him to Chiron where he said he got in a fight with an Ares camper and was struck in the head while he was kampfing (Apparently thats what he calls his teleporting.) away. From what I gathered they were playing basketball and Jesse wasn't that good.**(True story about me)** So the Ares kid started calling him names and Jesse went up to him and he struck him in the head with the hilt of the sword at their side and then he disappeared. About 10 minutes after he was an infirmary he woke up saying "I'll kill you Leonard Nimoy!" Leonard Nimoy is like a scientist. What kind of dreams does he have?

**Thats this chapter more WILL be added don't worry.**


	9. Need to fix this story

**People are telling me that my chapters are revolving sort of around mine and I see what you are saying trust me and I will fix that. Also I will NOT be accepting any more submissions because I have over 80 OC submissions and it's getting ridiculous. But I might take it down because it's not having the right flow I want and it's kind of stale. I am probably going to add some of these characters into my other story but won't take anymore. Just one more thing: Only one person gave me constructive criticism. Thats saying a lot because 80 people read this. Give me constructive even give me bad just tell me what I need to fix. This story is not how I wanted but I will keep writing if you want me to but I'm ready to delete it.**


End file.
